JANE
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: After one of the worst cases the team ever has to face. Jane decides he needs no one and refuses to accept any sympathy from anyone. Even Lisbon. But will he finally realise, he just can't live without her? WARNING: Chapter 1 is quite graphic, if not into the gory details... skip to chapter 2 please!
1. Chapter 1

'Cho, what we got?' Lisbon called as she stepped out of the SUV. 'Did you bring Jane?' Cho snapped, he seemed anxious, which was strange for Cho.

'No,' Lisbon replied cautiously, 'he's driving himself in, he was at home in Malibu when I called him.'

'Good,' Cho replied. 'You need to take a look at this.'

Lisbon was almost scared to see the scene in there. Why was Cho so anxious? He was never anxious! It must be terrible.

Lisbon approached the front steps of the house and climbed then slowly. She eased the front door open and walked down the corridor to where Rigsby was standing, holding Van Pelt in a bear hug. 'What is it?' Lisbon asked. 'See for yourself.' Rigsby choaked.

Slowly Lisbon turned around and looked into the room. Oh, no. There it was. The infamous Red John smiley face. But not just one. The regular sized face had a friend. A smaller version to it's left on the wall.

Lisbons eyes panned down and she gasped, falling back against the wall. She covered her mouth. 'No,' she whispered. 'No, no, no.'

A car pulled up outside. The familiar clicking of the engine told her it was Jane. 'He can't see this.' She told herself, dragging herself up and hurtling toward the front door and out again.

'Oh, well hello Lisbon. I'm glad you're so happy I'm here that you couldn't even wait until I got inside.' He said grinning. Lisbon did not return the favour.

'Jane,' she croaked, 'please… don't go in there.' His face fell. Now he knew something was wrong.

'Why?' he replied in a more sombre tone.

'Because I asked you to.'

Jane ignored her request and began walking toward the house he saw Cho on the porch with his head in his hands and Rigsby at the end holding Grace. 'This was a bad case,' he thought to himself. He walked to the end of the corridor and stopped. He stared down at the victims. Well, what was left of the victims. Their bodies had been cut up. 2 arms, 2 legs, a head, and a torso of both a mother and daughter laid on the floor in front of him. But that wasn't the end of it. Oh, God how he wished that was the end of it. The limbs had been carefully arranged so they spelled… J…. A… N… E.

**Hey guys, I know for a first chapter that was rough and quite graphic. But I assure you this will blossom in to a romance and the case will not be mentioned in the next few chapters in this much detail. It is a Jane and Lisbon story… I swear! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who didn't read Chapter 1, I thought I'd sum up here. Basically, the team got a Red John case where a mother and daughter were killed and Red John had left a very personal message for Jane, hopefully this will make sense now if you didn't read Chapter 1!**

He ran from the room and back out onto the porch. He leaned over the edge and began to lose his lunch. He felt a had gently rub his back and he stood back up. Wiping his mouth and then realising his eyes were also posing a problem. 'Jane, I'm so sorry.' Lisbon whispered, almost afraid he'd break. She pulled out a tissue and offered it to him.

'No,' Jane said, 'I don't need your damn tissue, I don't even need your sympathy. Come to think of it, I don't need you at all!' Jane screamed and then stormed off to his car.

Lisbon stood on the porch shell shocked. Cho lifted his head from his hands and tried to comfort her by saying, 'Boss, he doesn't mean it, he's just upset.'

'Yea,' Lisbon replied, wanted to break down right there and then, 'sure, I believe you.'

Lisbon gathered her team and sent them all back to the office. Forensics wanted to do their job, but Lisbon said no. She informed them that the correct CBI team had not arrived and she would make a call to see if they'd hurry up. She called Minelli 'Lisbon, what did he do?' Lisbon stifled a laugh.

'Nothing,' Lisbon replied, 'well, not nothing, but it wasn't anything illegal so I'm sure it doesn't concern you.'

'Yes I suppose you're right. What can I do for you?'

'Well, sir, I was wondering, could another team take this case?'

'Why agent, is there a problem?'

'No, but it's Red John and very personal to Jane, we're all just having a little trouble keeping a level head.'

'Oh,' Minelli considered, 'I see, so you don't want to be in charge of the Red John case anymore then.'

'No!' Lisbon quickly replied, 'I do! It's just, this case is causing a lot of pain to my team and myself, I just don't think we're the best one's for this particular job.'

Minelli sighed, 'alright Lisbon, I'll get someone else down there.'

'Thank you sir.' Lisbon hung up the phone. She walked towards the SUV and got in. She drove away, leaving Red John and… Jane, alone.

When she got back to Sacramento it was midnight. She'd had a long day and the rain was pouring down, it seemed only fitting on a day like this. Inside her apartment, Lisbon showered and changed into her pyjamas. She sat down on her bed and opened a detective novel. After reading a sentence she realised it wasn't going to happen, so she lifted her phone and started playing one of those gem games.

Just as she was about to beat her high score, her phone started to vibrate. It was Jane. She looked over at her clock, it was now 2:00 am, what on earth could he want, especially after his earlier statement.

'What do you want, Jane? She snapped down the phone.

On the other end she heard him gasp, and then all there was was white noise. It sounded like rain, which wasn't surprising given the storm brewing outside.

'Jane,' she asked in a softer tone, 'are you out in the rain?'

'Yes,' he whispered, 'would you let me in.'

Lisbon snapped the phone shut and belted down the stairs running to the door and staving her toe on her new coffee table, that thing was going to be the death of her. She hobbled the rest of the way to the door and dragged her very wet Jane inside. She locked up again and turned. Before she could even make the full 360, Jane had pulled her into a hug and was crying into her shoulder. 'I'm so sorry,' he sobbed, 'I didn't mean it.'

'I know,' Lisbon replied in a comforting tone.

'I'm so so sorry,'

'I know.'

'I do need you.'

'I love you'

Silence. She didn't know.

**I know the rain thing has been used thousands of times, but I still think it's a cute image. Reviews or even just a comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane lifted his head from her shoulder and stared down into her eyes. What had he done? He pushed past her and ran back out into the rain.

'Jane!' she called after him. 'Jane come back!' she closed the door. What had just happened? One minute she was comforting him, the next they were in love, and now… he was gone. Lisbon slumped down into a chair and stared off into the middle distance. How had she ended up here like this?

Jane ran to his Citroen, got in a closed the door. He heard her call for him, but he didn't go back. He didn't move either. He just… sat. After about 30 seconds he started banging his head off the steering wheel and tears started to once again roll down her cheeks. She was going to die. He was going to kill her. It was all going to be over. He knew he was taking a risk even going to see her tonight, but telling her he loved her, what an idiot!

Jane knew that those women were murdered for _him. _He couldn't let Lisbon be murdered for _him. _That wasn't what she signed up for and it wasn't what he wanted. That's why he'd said he didn't need her. That's why he'd stormed away, he knew Red John was watching that house, waiting to see who Jane went to when he was heartbroken. He'd seen Lisbon comfort him, but he'd also seen him leave her. Why hadn't he left it? Why hadn't he gone back into work on Monday, filled the Red John murder away, and continued with his job. Why did he come here? All he'd done was put her in danger.

A black figure emerged from the apartment block. They stopped in front of Jane's car and the silhouette turned his head and looked at Jane. Jane looked back. At first, he thought it was Lisbon, but no, he was too tall to muscular and too… dark. The man lifted his right hand and Jane saw a cup in it. With a leather glove, the man dipped a finger into the liquid and drew a circle on the bonnet of Jane's car. Then he dipped again and drew two small, dashed lines. Finally, he dipped one last time and sweeped a curve across the bonnet inside the circle, below the dashes. A face. A smiley face. Red John's smiley face. When Jane peeled his eyes away from the bonnet, the figure was gone. 'Lisbon.' He thought aloud. He leapt from the car, thundering back along the row of apartments until he reached her apartment.

He kicked in the door, surprising himself slightly (he didn't know how strong he was), and pounded up the stairs taking them two at a time. He saw her. Dark hair covered her face, blood stained her bed clothes, and on the wall a single, red, smile.

Jane dashed to the bed, tears fogging his vision. He carefully brushed the hair away from her neck, unnecessarily checking for a pulse. As he'd suspected, she was dead. After he brushed the rest of her hair away from her face, it took him a minute to notice, his eyes were blurred with tears and he couldn't properly see any of her but a rough outline. He'd cried with her before, but even in the worst of it, he always saw those gleaming, emerald eyes. He wiped the tears away and stared down at the girl in the bed. It wasn't her. It wasn't Lisbon!

**Yey! She's alive! :D Reviews? Comments? Ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane dried his face and lifted her mobile from the bed side table. The unlocked it and saw the message. She'd been messaging him when she was taken, all the message read was:

'I'm sorry Jane, I should have said something more. I guess I was in shock. I - '

And that was it, he had to find her. This was his fault. He'd done this. His first instinct was right, he should have just pulled away from her and the team, they'd be fine without them, not to mention the fact that this poor dead girl had almost certainly been killed alley because she looked so much like Lisbon.

He went to Lisbon's and looked for Grace's name, it took him a couple of minutes to learn it was saved under 'Rookie Van Pelt' not Grace. This made him laugh to himself and he called.

'Hey boss, we have a case?' The raspy I-just-woke-up quality to Grace voice was evident but Jane couldn't afford to be gentle.

'Grace! Listen to me! Red John has Lisbon and there's a dead girl in her bed. I'll deal with Lisbon, will you come and get this body please, tell me if you find anything noteworthy!'

'Umm... I' Grace replied, no yet fully comprehending what Jane was saying.

'Good.' Jane said as he hung up. Then, he began the search. He moved to the other side of the bed and opened every drawer in her other nightstand. There was nothing but a detective novel, sleeping pills and a heavy duty eye cream. Then, he gently lifted the sheets searching for any sign of a message. He checked every nook and cranny of Lisbon's apartment and found nothing. Red John always left something. Where would he put it? Jane's phone buzzed, it was an unknown number. He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear. He didn't say anything, he waited, and waited… and then the maniacal laugh began, it must have lasted a good two minutes, then he stopped.

'Did you really think I'd let you find her.' Red John sneered. 'Did you really think I'd let you come and rescue her? This time, you'll never see the body, you'll never really know if I killed her or if I kept her for myself. You're never going to see your precious Lisbon again. Ever.'

'Go. To Hell.' Jane replied, all feeling having left his voice.

'Oh Patrick, surely you know by now that not even hell will contain me. Hell? Is that really the best you can come up with.' He laughed again, this time Jane was furious.

'Look!' he screamed down the phone, 'If you touch a single hair on her head, then I will find you. And this time, I will find you. I will torture you for years, like you tortured me and then just when I give you hope, I'll snatch it away from you and leave you a shell of yourself. I will get you. You know it's only a matter of time.'

'Oh don't be like that, epic speeches won't get you anywhere! You need to go home. Lie in your little bed, and dream of all the things I'm doing to your beautiful Lisbon and there is _nothing _you can do about it.'

'Jane!' he heard a voice scream down the phone. They weren't holding it, they were on the other side of the room. It was a woman. It was Lisbon.

'Lisbon!' Jane screamed back, guilt once again filling his voice.

'Jane, help I'm in the b-' The line went dead. He was sure, he was sure he'd heard a 'b' she was somewhere beginning with b, how helpful was that! She could have been in a bus depot, bank or a bowling alley. 'B, b, b.' Jane muttered aloud. There was a knock at the front door. 'Jane? It's Grace, will you let me in.' Jane opened the door and saw his three colleagues staring at him totally confused. 'The body's upstairs,' Jane replied, 'Cho, I need your help.' Cho stayed with Jane while the others climbed the stairs to Lisbon's bedroom.

'What's up Jane?'

'I spoke to Red John, Lisbon said she was in the b-, but then the line was cut. I think it was a large room, not much furniture, high ceilings.'

'How on earth do you know that?'

'The echo.' Jane replied matter-of-factly, I timed the echo.

'Lets go,' Cho replied as he turned and walked back to the SUV.

'The basement.' Cho replied, why hadn't Jane thought of that! They both climbed in to SUV and Cho had already started to drive off before Jane had closed his door. They sped down the road to the CBI office and both men were out of the car before the key was out of the ignition.

Cho was sprinting towards the basement door and Jane was doing his very best to keep up. They quietly pulled open the door and Cho pulled his gun.

'Wait,' Jane said in a hushed tone. 'You stay here, I'll go alone.'

'No, I can't let you face a serial killer alone, especially since you aren't even armed'

'I have to, you call for back up and attack in 10 minutes, I have to make sure that you and a gun won't endanger Lisbon. Please Cho.'

Cho lowered his gun and stepped aside, letting Jane down into the basement. He opened the door slowly and saw her, curled in a ball on the opposite side of the room. He met her eye and saw pure fear. Then he realised why, 'Hello Patrick' came the voice from behind him as he spun round, he was hit over the head and slumped to the ground. The lights flickered, and then went out. The sounds around him became muffled. A warm feeling came over him. He was out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, I know this is pretty short but I felt awful for not uploading! My Internet's been down and I haven't had much time to write for the last few days, should be back to regular uploads now, but my computer is still being extremely temperamental son I apologise in advance. Enjoy!**

'Its been too long.' Cho muttered under his breath, 'I have to go in.' Normally, Cho would have never let Jane win but this time, Lisbon was in danger and even if it did mean going against every instinct, he would never allow Lisbon to get hurt. Or Jane, he thought.  
He waited for another 10 minutes, he hadn't heard anything, not even a whisper. Something was wrong, he needed to save his boss and her pain in the ass consultant. Cho eased open the door, he didn't really have anything on his side at the moment and if anything he needed to keep surprise in his favour. He stepped down, then again and again until be was at the lower door. He stood back and lifted his foot, kicking the door so hard it flew of the hinges. He rushed into the room and nearly changed his facial expression. On the far wall was the blood red smile and below the words 'too late, agent'  
She. Jane woke up, he was in the back of a van which was travelling at breakneck speeds, he thought about how he ended up here and then whispered into the dark 'Lisbon?' Only then did he feel the weight on his leg move and soon he felt her head rest on his chest. He lifted his cuffed hands and stroked her hair.  
'Hey,' she sniffled, 'fancy meeting you here.'  
Jane moved his hands lower to encase her completely.  
'Don't worry Lisbon, I promised I would never, ever, let anything happen to you and I meant it, we're going to get out of this. I promise.'  
Jane felt Lisbon's head move on his chest and she heard him mutter 'k.'  
He felt her shake with the tears and hushed her gently, but she tired herself and fell asleep on his chest with his arms holding her tightly. Jane was left alone with his thoughts. How on earth had this happened. One day, he was making paper frogs and the next he was lying, cuffed in a van with his sleeping boss on his chest. He thought about the message, the murder, how had he not seen this? It was obvious red John wasn't going to come for him, that wouldn't make him suffer enough, it had to be someone close to him... Who better than the woman he was in l- I mean his boss.

Cho dialed Rigsby and told him it was too late, Red John had both of them, he had never felt so guilty in his life, even David Sung's death hadn't left him feeling as stupid and unprofessional. He'd let his boss down, and he needed to fix it. Now.

A couple of hours later, the van braked suddenly, waking Lisbon and startling Jane. They heard movement in the front seat and the back of the door swung open. Light poured in and the agent and her consultant squinted. When both of them had been taken, it was night time, now it was the morning after and things seemed just as bleak as before.  
'After you,' Jane informed Lisbon as his lifted his arms off her, she shimmied upright, surprising herself at how difficult it was, she shakily got to her feet and staggered towards the door. A gloved hand helped her down. Jane followed Lisbon closely, he wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore. The man outside the vehicle pointed towards the log cabin and the pair walked towards it slowly. Lisbon readied herself and kicked in the door. A smile crossed her face, she'd needed that.  
'Was that really necessary?' The man asked as he shoved Lisbon into the cabin and pulled Jane along by his coat. This wasn't going to end well.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hell. It was the only word that could even come close to describing what she'd been through in the past few days. He hadn't tortured her, what was the point when Jane wasn't there to see, he'd talked to her. He'd talked through every detail or every murder, every drop of blood shed was fresh in his mind and he was able to describe the scene perfectly… just as it had been in the files. It was this reminiscing that had caused Lisbon to almost go raving mad. Seeing Jane made her petrified, she knew once he had Jane, the real torture would start. Physical torture. Cutting, slicing, ripping. These were only some of the horrific things Lisbon could think of. She was glad he'd come for her, but hated that he'd come alone. An unarmed consultant, what was he thinking? This wasn't the time. Now, she had to keep it together. Being sad and afraid was her own burden, she couldn't dump all that on Jane. She couldn't let him see how she was really doing. She had to stay strong. For him.

Red John pushed them both into a small room. He came in after them and locked the door. 'So nice to finally have you both here conscience.' Red John sneered.

'Go to hell.' Jane said, more out of tradition than anything, he was tired of this, he wanted Red John to kill him… he was done.

'Oh Patrick, why must you patronise me?' Red John said, Jane couldn't quite put his finger on it at first, then he heard it, Red John's words were dripping with disappointment.

'Well I'm sorry, but I really don't have anything else to say to you.' Jane said, trying to defuse the situation. He had to show him he'd given up. He wasn't going to play today. This was a one sided game now.

'Patrick, you're no fun at all today. Let's see if we can fix that.'

Red John lifted Lisbon up from the ground and turned her to face Patrick, holding her tight to his chest with one hand and rustling in his pocket with the other. He produced a knife. A long, sharp, dangerous looking knife. (That was all Jane knew about knives. They were sharp… and they could kill.)

Red John let the light dance on the blade for a moment before turning it in his hand and plunging it into Lisbon's abdomen. She gasped and Jane screamed. Lisbon crumpled to the floor and Jane scuffled to her side. 'Lisbon!' he called, 'Lisbon, can you hear me?' he propped her head up on his knee and place his hands on her wound to stop the bleeding.

'Hi Jane,' she whispered, 'I love you.'

'Don't' Jane replied. 'Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes, you're not going to die. I'm not going to let you die.'

'Ok,' Lisbon replied with a smile, 'but I still love you.'

Jane sighed and smirked back, 'I love you too.' Suddenly he remembered where he was, and who he was with. If this wound didn't work, Red John would stab her again, this time closer to the heart, but not close enough for instant death. He was going to kill her. If he let him, he was going to kill her.

'Jane,' Lisbon croaked.

'Yes.' Jane's attention snapping back to her.

'Will you do me a favour?' she whispered.

'Anything.'

'Pray for me.' She muttered, before her head went lax and her eyes closed. Jane's hands moved from her wound to her wrist. She still had a pulse… for now. Jane whimpered and thought of how he could get Lisbon out of here. He thought about windows, doors, the floor falling away… none of them seemed likely. He thought for another minute and then realised there was nothing he could do for her now. Not here. Not cuffed. Not with Red John watching him. So, he did what she asked. He kneeled his head on her chest and prayed. Well, the closest he could get to praying, he was out of practise. He prayed for a miracle, he prayed for he eyes to open, he prayed for her wound to heal. He prayed for everything he could possibly think of, all the while grasping her wrist and feeling her pulse.

Then… it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Red John fell to the ground like a skittle hit with a bowling ball. He lay poker straight, his face lolling over to one side. His vacant, soulless eyes looking straight at Jane. He was dead. Just like that, the man he'd hunted for years… was dead. The front door burst open and snipper-Cho stormed in. 'You guys ok?' he asked, not completely without emotion, but still not the same as a regular human.

'No, it's Lisbon, he got her in the stomach. She has a pulse, but she's been unconscious for a few minutes now. We need an ambulance.' The sirens could be heard pulling up outside and Jane looked at Cho confused. I thought at least one of you would need one, so I called ahead. Cho hurried to Jane and Lisbon and Jane passed her to him. Quickly, Cho gathered Lisbon in his arms and carried her out of the cabin. For the first time in a long while, he was alone. When Red John was alive, he couldn't help but feel he was being constantly watched. But now… he was truly alone.

It was strange, Jane always thought he'd be overjoyed the day he finally got the man who killed his wife and child. Never, ever did he expect he'd be more upset about Lisbon than he would be thrilled about Red John. Jane stood, his legs shaking slightly. He walked to the body and lifted a small, brass key from Red Johns pocket. He uncuffed himself, but kept the key. He needed a momento. He left the cabin and temporarily blinded by the sunlight outside. As his eyes adjusted he saw Cho and then the ambulance behind him. It was ready to leave. Jane called out for it to stop and hopped into the back with the paramedic tending to Lisbon.

He stared down at her, his colleague. His friend. His rock. She looked so fragile, so delicate, wrapped in the sheets with tubes sticking into every part of her body. He didn't look up from her sleeping form until they moved her from the ambulance at the hospital.

He was stopped at the door by a large nurse, 'where do you think you're going?' she asked, with her hands on her hips.

'With her.' Jane replied bluntly.

'Who are you, you a relative?' Jane pondered the question, he could say no and be denied entry to her room, or he could lie. He chose to lie.

'Yes, I'm her husband.' Jane stated being sure not to allow any sign that he was lying.

'Really, cause her records say she ain't married.'

'We eloped last week.' Jane replied, admiring this womans confidence, knowing fine well this woman had never seen Lisbons records.

'Alright, if you're gonna lie that good, I'll let you through.' She removed her hands from her hips and let him pass.

When he arrived at the door, the hustle and bustle that had met them at the hospital had died away, now it was only Lisbon and her doctor in the room.

'How is she?' Jane asked, he was worried, she looked paler now than she had in the van.

'Not good' The doctor replied, 'she lost a lot of blood and she'll have to have more extensive surgery.'

'But will she wake up.' Panic crept into Jane's voice

'I don't know, we'll just have to see wont we.'


	8. Chapter 8

Jane stood at the foot of Lisbon's be staring at her. Her poor sleeping form was pale and her lips chapped. How could he have let this happen? She couldn't die like this? The silence was unbearable and Jane knew he had to do something, even if it was only small. He pulled the chair to her bedside and sat by her. He took her hand, careful not to disturb any of the tubes entering and leaving her body.

'Hey Lisbon.' He said, more out of a wish to break the silence than actually wanting her to hear him.

'I know, you can hear me.' He stated, factually. 'You're in a coma, of course you can't hear me, but I just really need to feel like I'm doing something. Anything. Anything, to help you get back here. Back to work. Back to the team… back to me.' He could feel the familiar lump rising in his throat and he knew soon his words were going to become croaks or whispers. He leaned forward and kissed he on the forehead. 'Don't leave me.' He croaked and felt the tears begin to roll freely down his cheeks. He sat back from her, not wanting to get her all damp with his crying.

He remained right there, in that chair for what seemed like months. But when Van Pelt arrived, she informed him it was only just morning and she was only admitted six hours ago. Jane left Van Pelt to talk to Lisbon alone and decided to get something to eat. He went to the canteen and was repulsed by the colour of every dish. He thought better of eating and went to find the doctor, he had to have some news.

After the doctor had kicked him out of another patients room, Jane returned to Lisbon's bedside. Van Pelt left a few minutes later after getting a call from Cho about a case. They were alone again. Jane once again leaned forward and kissed Lisbons head. This time he whispered, 'I'm back, now it's your turn to do the same.' He leaned back in the seat and Lisbon sighed. Jane's head snapped back to her as she muttered 'Ok, fairs fair.' He stood from the chair and leaned in over her, just in time to see her beautiful emerald eyes open. He beamed at her and Lisbon couldn't have dreamt of waking up to a better sight. 'Welcome back.' Jane said in a formal tone. 'Good to be back.' She replied, mimicking his calm demeanour. She didn't hold it long though because he leant down to kiss her and her body turned to jelly, lucky for her she was lying down. The world around them fell silent except for the beeping of her heart monitor, which sped up as they kissed. She was sure she'd die if he left her lips now. He tasted sweet and warm, but knew her lips were like sandpaper after not having had anything to eat or drink in days.

Eventually, he pulled away and Lisbon caught her breath, her heart rate returning to normal. He sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her, grinning from ear to ear. She grinned back and knew for the first time in years, Jane was happy. Not because of her, but because Red John was finally dead. She was the same, she'd never trusted a man as much as she trusted Jane (she thanked her father for that.) she didn't think anyone could make her feel safe and special. But Jane did. He was her soul mate, god that sounds corny, but there is simply no other way to describe it. They made each other who they are. They made each other. They made each other… complete.

**So that's it guys, this may be my last Mentalist fic for a while, but I do have another idea that will come out at some point! For now though, I'm working on a Suits fic with Donna and Harvey and have an idea for a New Girl fic that I'll start soon. Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews! **


End file.
